Quantitative indices of LV function at rest, when taken individually posses poor sensitivity/specificity for the detection of coronary artery disease (CAD). This work tested whether combining these indices significantly improved sensitivity/specificity for the detection of CAD, and whether adding these rest indices to the LV response to exercise might improve the diagnostic capability of radionuclide angiography. Analysis of ROC curves indicated that signficant improvment in CAD detection from rest only data could be achieved by this stepwise multiple regression technique. The work resulted in a presentation at the 1987 Society of Nuclear Medicine Meeting, entitled "Effect of Combining Indices of Left Ventricular Function on the Diagnosis of Coronary Artery Disease." This work was selected by the SNM as a highlight of the 1987 meeting.